Liz and Jack: Love is Discovered
by LydiandMe
Summary: liz and jack realize how they feel about each other. 30 rock
1. Realization

Jack walked into Liz's office. "Lemon, I need you to come to a GE party with me." He said. Liz looked up from her computer and asked "Tonight?" Jack looked annoyed "yes tonight!" Liz thought for a second "okay!"

When they arrived at the party many people were already there. Jack was wearing a tux and Liz was wearing a simple yet gorgeous black dress that jack had dropped off in her office before they came. They went to sit down. Dinner was served. Liz managed to make it through the whole dinner without dropping any food on herself. Jack was surprised. Then the music began. Jack stood and held out his hand to Liz "would you like to dance?" Liz smiled "yes, I would" They danced to some medium tempo songs until a slow song came on.

They both stalled a moment before moving closer together to dance. Liz put her arms around jack's neck and he put his arms around her waist. They began to dance. The song seemed to be lasting quite a while but surprisingly Liz and Jack were enjoying it. Liz Smiled. The song continued. Jack couldn't tell if there was anyone besides them in the room. He smiled and moved slightly closer to Liz. He knew they had been drinking but he didn't think he was drunk. _'Do I have feelings for Liz Lemon' _He wondered.

Little did he know Liz was enjoying this just as much as him and she too was wondering if she had feelings for Jack.

The song began to end and by the time it did Jack and Liz weren't even an inch apart. Jack Quickly thought _'Should I kiss her?' _Liz was still slightly lost in the moment. Right as the last beat of the song was played Jack made his decision and gently kissed Liz on the lips.

After Kissing for about 15 seconds they moved apart. Liz smiled. They went back to their table. They heard people near them murmuring about them kissing at a business event. They could see the shocked expressions on the faces of the people they knew. But, They didn't care. They had finally allowed themselves to show how they truly felt. They really liked each other.

After they left, Jack invited Liz to stay at his apartment. Liz accepted since she knew no one was at her apartment to notice if she didn't come home. So Jack took her with him to his apartment. After giving her a quick tour he turned on the TV and they sat together watching TGS. After a few minutes Jack put his arm around her. Liz smiled and snuggled up o Jack. He held her close. They fell asleep like that.

Jack awoke to his cell phone ringing. He answered it and as soon as he hung up he looked at Liz. _'She is so beautiful when she is sleeping, I cant believe I was so stupid not to realize it before'_ he thought. She began to wake up. He smiled at her. When she saw him she smiled back. "Thank you" she said. "For what" he asked. "For inviting me to that party, it was the best night of my life" she replied. "It was my pleasure, and I agree it was an amazing night" he said. He got up and went into the kitchen. She followed and sat down at the table. He pulled out a box of doughnuts. She smiled as he walked to the table and set the box down. They began to eat.

After 5 doughnuts for Liz and 7 for jack, Liz went to take a shower while jack finished up a report for GE. "Jack" she called from the bathroom "I have no other clothes here". "Oh that's right" he said, "hold on. He got an old t-shirt and some long shorts for her. She got dressed and walked back out. He smiled at the sight of her. "So, I was wondering, are we going to tell the people at work?" she asked. He replied "I have no objection to them knowing, do you?" "No, so I guess we'll tell them" she said.

Later that day, Liz went back to her apartment to get some more clothes. She and jack had decided she would stay at his place for a few days. They also decided that they would tell the others together. They spent the weekend together happily. They had so much fun together


	2. high school drama

On Monday, they walked into work hand in hand. It wasn't until they reached the meeting room that they remembered the all-staff meeting that morning. As soon as they walked in, the room went silent. Everyone saw them holding hands. Jack and Liz smiled nervously. The room stayed silent. They sat down in the open chairs.

The room was still silent. Liz had to break the silence "okay! Me and Jack are together, now lets get back to the meeting" Jack chuckled. The room was still silent. Finally Jack cracked too "she said continue the meeting!!" Now everyone started talking among each other, the only problem was it was about Jack and Liz. Jack said, "Okay lets move this meeting to tomorrow, now get back to work"

He gave Liz a hug then went up to his office. Liz went to her office closely followed by Jenna and Tracey. They were smiling. "Oh my gosh, you and Jack!" Jenna exclaimed. Tracey smiled " I can't believe it" Tracey said. Liz Blushed "gosh you guys its not that big of deal." She tried to sound convincing, but she knew they wouldn't believe her.

Kenneth and Jonathon were in Jacks office talking to him. " Good golly, I knew this day would come, " said Kenneth. "Yea it's been so obvious for so long," said Jonathon. "Now, its not that big of deal" said jack. "Oh but it is! You two are made for each other," exclaimed Kenneth.

At lunch, Liz went up to Jack's office. "So are you as popular as I am?" she asked jokingly. "Oh my god, yes, you would think this was high school the way everyone is acting." He said. Liz smiled "well at least no one is seeming to object" she said."Not that it would matter," he said "no it wouldn't," she said. "So, I was thinking, how about dinner tonight?" he asked. "Sure" she said. He gave her a quick kiss before she went back to her office.

After work they went to out to dinner. They talked a lot and had an overall great time. When they were walking back to Jacks apartment Liz convinced him to stop at a park. They went to the middle of the park where there are no trees and laid down. They looked up at the stars. "Pretty awesome, isn't it" Liz said to him. "Yes, just like you" he said" and I'm not just saying that as some line, I really mean it" Liz smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her. Then a shooting star went by. Jack wished "_I wish to stay with Liz for the rest of my life_" and Liz wished " _I wish to be with Jack forever_"

"We might wanna go soon, we have work tomorrow" Liz pointed out. "You're with the boss now, we can set our own schedule" he said. Liz giggled, "Is that why I'm with you?" Jack smiled "I love you" Liz smiled " I love you too" Jack gave her a kiss.

Liz snuggled up to him. She breathed in his scent and smiled. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Jack noticed that she had fallen asleep so he put his arm around her and he too fell asleep.

When they woke up they quickly went to his apartment to get ready then went to work. Amazingly people were still just as worked up about it, as they had been the day before. But what really shocked jack and Liz was what was on the table. Everyone there had a picture of Liz and Jack asleep in the park. Liz started laughing. "What?" he asked, " this is so much more dramatic than high school" she replied still laughing and Jack also started laughing. They were laughing so hard that everyone got silent.

"I think she really brings out the best in him," Jenna whispered. . "Yea, has never seemed so happy before" Jonathan said. "Its so amazing" Kenneth said. "I wonder if I can fit my fist in my mouth" Tracey said. The other 3 turned to look at him right as he tried to put his fist into his mouth. Liz and Jack looked up and after seeing him they started laughing again. Then everyone else started laughing. After a while things started to calm down. Then Tracey noticed the pictures "yo, Jack and Liz, that's you in those photos!" he said. "Yes Tracey that's us" Jack said. Then Liz asked who took these anyways?" Kenneth raised his hand. "I did when I was taking my morning walk through the park" he said. Liz thought about asking why, but then decided against it so she just smiled.


	3. Crazy Day Madness

The next week continued in the same way at work. On Friday, Liz was talking to Jack. " How about we go bowling tonight?" She suggested. "Bowling!" he exclaimed, "I haven't been bowling in a long time, what made you think of that?" "Well today when I was looking over sketch ideas from the other writes I kept noticing a lot of them were about bowling, plus there's a big national competition coming up soon" she explained. "Oh, well I think bowling would be a nice change, I'll pick you up around 8?" he said. "8 sounds good" she replied

"So how has your day been?" Jack asked Liz. "Crazy, Tracy ran out of his medication so he's all hyped up, Jenna is acting like Tracy normally does and I'm not sure why and the rest of the staff wont stop playing Marry, Boff, or Kill. When I left they were using cartoon characters. How about your day?" she replied. He said "Well not as hectic but just as crazy, Jonathon keeps singing and I have a bunch of paperwork to get to before I leave for the day, Which I will be doing at 5:30 today, so I should probably start the paperwork soon. How crazy is Tracy?" Liz sighed "worse than before his second Conan appearance" she replied. "Yikes, well good luck" he said "yeah you too" she said and they had a quick kiss before going back to work.

Liz was trying to keep both Tracy and Jenna in order and also attempting to convince the rest of the staff to stop playing Marry, Boff, or Kill. Sadly, It wasn't working so well. Finally, Kenneth returned around 4 with Tracy's medicine. He quickly gave the medicine to Tracy then returned to Liz. "Ok can you take care of Jenna for a little bit while I deal with those lunatics?" she asked. "Sure thing Miss Lemon" Kenneth replied happily and left down the hall to Jenna's Dressing Room.

Liz walked into the meeting room "Ok everyone, are you going to stop now?" she asked pathetically. "Nope" Pete said. "Marry, Boff, or Kill Liz" Frank shouted. Liz heard a large amount of "marry" and she thought she heard a "boff." "Very mature you guys. If you don't stop now you will be working late tonight" she said. Frank said "Hey Jack, Marry, Boff, or Kill Liz." Liz turned around and saw Jack behind her. "Not having much luck with them, I see" he said. "Yeah" she replied dryly. "What about Tracy and Jenna?" he asked. "Tracy got his medicine and Kenneth is in with Jenna now" she replied. "Ok well I finished up with the paperwork and I'm heading home, see you at 8" he said. "Ok see you then" she said. They had a quick Kiss before Jack started walking down the hall. "Jack you never answered" Frank shouted after him. Jack continued walking and Liz smiled.

Liz looked at the clock. It said 6. "Ok due to your lack of stopping I want a packet of 50 sketch ideas from each of you tomorrow morning" she said and smiled at the large amount of sighs from the writing staff. Liz walked by Jenna's Dressing room on the way out. Both Jenna and Kenneth were asleep on the couch. Liz left them a quick note saying she left and then she left to go get ready.

Jack arrived at exactly 8. Liz was ready. They went down to a little bowling alley that wasn't very populated. They paid for a lane and shoes then went to begin. Liz went first. She didn't do so well and almost fell over on the second ball. Jack bowled a strike. "So when you used to bowl was it for fun or were you on a league?" Liz asked Jack, "I'm not thinking it was for fun." He laughed and replied "I was on a bowling league from when I was 7 until I went to college." "Well that explains why you are so good and I suck at this" she said with a smile. The first game continued this way.

On the second game Jack decided to help Liz. He put his hand over hers and helped her release the ball straight. It was a strike. "Yay!" Liz cheered. Jack smiled then gave her a kiss. When they had finished 2 more games they walked back to Liz's apartment/ "that was fun" Jack said. "Yeah, it was, Do you wanna come in?" she asked. "Yes , I would like that" he said. They went up to her apartment where they fell asleep on her couch after watching TV for a long time.


End file.
